Holocron of Destiny
This mysterious holocron appears to be an ancient teaching tool used to train young Jedi apprentices. Using the holocron would challenge the apprentice to understand the ways of the force. It showed them how situations encountered might lead the unwary down the wrong path. Upon completion, the apprentice, for a moment, would experience being one who had chosen that path. The holocron will draw upon stored memories to test your understanding. To unlock a memory you must travel to different planets and activate the device. Choose your path wisely for once you have responded to all of the holocron's memories, your judgement will be final and your destiny will be fulfilled. "it is your destiny." ~ Darth Vader About This holocron was awarded for completeing the collection: Empire Strikes Back 30th Anniversary Weekly Gifts. The Holocron of Destiny leads players from planet to planet (excluding Kashyyyk and Mustafar) giving them a personality test of sorts, asking one question at each planet. There are three answers to every question - a light side, a dark side, and a neutral. One and only one reward can be obtained per character: *Light Side: Yoda Costume Instructions *Neutral: Boba Fett Costume Instructions *Dark Side: Darth Vader Costume Instructions Also, after answering the last question, and while you get your much deserved reward, the Holocron of Destiny is permanently removed from your inventory. Questions and Answers Corellia While relaxing and enjoying the snow of Doaba Guerfel, a drunken fool insults you in a cantina. How do you react? :*Strike down the fool. No insult or challenge will go unanswered. :*I push him out of the way and ignore him. There is no profit in killing drunken fools. :*I will walk away rather than letting the man's foolishness lead to unecessary violence. Dantooine While exploring an ancient Jedi temple, you discover a Sith Holocron. Do you embrace the Dark Side of the Force? :*I will resist the temptation of the dark side. :*I answer to neither the light nor the dark side. I make my own way in the galaxy. :*Yes, the dark side will make me stronger than before. Dathomir While waiting for a delayed shuttle flight, you discover that you and a group of other adventurers share the goal of taking down a rancor. What role do you seek in the group :*The role of adviser and guide. Let others claim the greater glory as long as we all succeed. :*I prefer to work alone. The group will have to manage without me. :*The role of group leader. No-one will challenge my authority. Endor You find a rare Tessellated Arboreal Binjinphant while adventuring on Endor. In fear, the small creature strikes out at you, drawing blood. What do you do? :*Back away and leave it in peace. :*Angrily strike back and kill it. :*Capture it and sell it to the highest bidder. Lok Upon arriving at Nym's Stronghold, a guard gives you a copy of the city's rules. What do you do? :*Strike it aside. I dictate the rules and others should follow them without question. :*Ignore it, the only rules I recognize are the rules I set for myself. :*Humbly accept it. Rules are to be respected, though they should sometimes be broken for the greater good. Naboo Abandoned on a stool in a cantina you discover a datapad containing the location of the Emperor's Retreat. What do you do? :*Track down and interrogate the owner of the datapad. Such carelessness is inexcusable. :*Turn it over to the Empire. Though it could fetch a high price, I am no fool. :*Get it into the hands of the Rebel Alliance. Used properly, this information could end the war. Rori During a brief stay in a simple village on Rori, you and the villagers come under attack by Borgle. What do you do? :*Destroy the creatures. :*Look to my own safety, unless the villagers are willing to pay me to defend them. :*Defend the villagers but look for a way to solve the issue without resorting to violence. Tatooine While travelling across the Dune Sea, you come across a group of bandits robbing an unarmed moisture farmer. What do you do? :*Assist whoever will pay the most. :*Confront the thieves, but give them a chance to surrender. :*Strike down all of the thieves, showing them less mercy than they showed the farmer. Talus Near the city of Dearic, you see a group of Rebels being placed under arrest by Imperial forces. What do you do? :*Nothing, they were arrested on my orders. :*Find a way to help the Rebels. :*Walk away. This is none of my concern. Yavin IV While exploring a partially demolished bio-lab, you rescue a wealthy trader from a rampaging mutation. In gratitude she offers you a tailor-made starship. Which do you choose. :*I want something versitle. A ship that will allow me to operate effectively by my self. :*I am grateful for any reward offered, though none are needed :*I would take the strongest and most powerful ship available. Category:Collection rewards